


Loki-Lo y el salmón

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Issues, Drama, Geisha culture, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sirve en la casa de geishas donde trabaja Loki-Lo, la geisha más codiciada de la ciudad. Desde que lo vio, sueña con comprar su independencia para poder dejar de servirlo, transformarse en su cliente y, con suerte, en algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El lugar de cada uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a vos, si hoy (cuando empezaste a leer esto) tuviste un mal día por equis motivo.
> 
> **Importante en la vida recordar que** **:** mi investigación sobre la cultura de las geishas es limitada, o sea, me valgo de Internet y de un par de libros que estoy leyendo (uno es _Vida de una geisha_ de Mineko Iwasaki), además de que en el fanfic estamos en un mundo alterno mezclado. Les pido por favor que en caso de que alguno acá sea experto en el tema, no empiece a lapidar algo a lo que le pongo cuidado y esfuerzo (de última lo hablamos por mail).

Terminó de sacarle brillo al suelo de madera y sintió que los brazos le flaqueaban, su cabello largo y rubio estaba desordenado y sudaba por la nuca. Había calculado meticulosamente el tiempo que le tomaría despertar, hacer las compras necesarias para la reunión y limpiar todos los suelos de madera en determinado orden de modo que, para el anochecer, quedara frente a la habitación que ocupaban Loki y Fandral. En su condición de sirviente, Thor no tenía permiso para entrar a menos que se tratara de una emergencia de vida o muerte, por ende la mayoría de las noticias corrían en forma de chismes o de escuchas indebidas.

—Ofrecerme como tu  _danna_  ha sido lo mejor que pude haber hecho en la vida, Lo —comentó Fandral mientras levantaba su pequeño vaso para que Loki lo llenara de alcohol—. ¿Te has probado el adorno que te regalé? Lo tuve que pelear en una subasta, así que espero que te haya gustado.

Thor se mordió el labio con fuerza al escuchar el tono de feliz-pareja de Fandral. En seguida pudo ver con claridad, como si no hubiese puerta que los separara, a Loki de rodillas, luciendo su precioso kimono negro con estampado de flores en dorado y rojo acompañado de un  _obi_  rojo con motivos blanco y dorado opaco; a su lado Fandral, con la túnica verde que usaba para relajarse durante sus visitas informales a Loki. Juntos, riendo y bebiendo, besándose y charlando sobre el mundo de la gente libre y adinerada.

Los odiaba.

—Lo estoy guardando para cuando vayamos al teatro. No me gusta usar todos mis objetos de repente, los reservo para sorprender.

Thor escuchó pasos acercándose y agachó la cabeza para lustrar el suelo, con la oreja atenta a cada palabra que pudiera escuchar. Reprimió un gruñido al identificar el sonido de varios besos sucesivos y lustró con más fuerza pensando que en un par de años podría costearse su independencia y llegar a ser cliente, al menos una vez, de una de las geishas más seductoras de toda la ciudad: Loki-Lo. Era un seudónimo y Thor sabía que su verdadero nombre era Loki.

«Pronto. Pronto podré mirarlo a los ojos como todos los demás —pensó para darse ánimos, cerrándose a escuchar cualquier otro sonido exterior a su mente—. Me servirá el té o un vaso de alcohol, lo que yo le pida.»

—Discúlpame un segundo, Fandral, tengo que ir a buscar una cosa...

«Oh, Thor, luces tan encantador esta noche, ¿no se me hace familiar tu rostro? Sí, Lo, porque yo era sirviente de la casa de geishas donde estabas, me dedicaba a todas esas tareas que la gente como tú no hace porque podrían arruinar sus manos». Inventaba cientos de conversaciones imaginarias, formas de encararlo o de no aburrirle (algo terriblemente inusual, porque si allí las geishas tenían el deber de entretener, con Loki sucedía al revés: los hombres se preocupaban de no aburrirle).

Y en el medio de todo eso, Thor  no se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas, pegado a la puerta, ubicado perfectamente para que Loki saliera sin verlo y se tropezara con él, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Thor sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando escuchó al muchacho maldiciendo mientras luchaba contra las extensas mangas del kimono. Si se llegaban a enterar o si Loki tenía el mínimo rasguño…

—Lo siento, Lo —murmuró ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—. No fue intencional y…

Loki sacudió el brazo con sutileza para apartarlo. Sus movimientos nunca dejaban de ser gráciles, finos y altaneros. Thor aprovechó para grabarse el color verde de sus ojos, lo blanco de su piel, aquella frente amplia y el cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás con gomina con olor menta fresca (la falta del maquillaje era una de las modificaciones que la cultura jotun cambió cuando tomó a la geisha oriental de Midgard). Lo devoró con la mirada y casi se perdió en ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Pues cuando hable con Laufey sobre tu torpeza, verás que lo mío sí es intencional.

Levantó el mentón a penas, pero con firmeza, y se retiró, dejándolo en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Danna_ : una especie de protector de la geisha, que asume sus gastos y a cambio goza de su derecho especial de visitas y compañía.  
> * _Obi_ : la "faja" grande que se ajusta bajo el torso sobre el kimono.


	2. Intimando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimiento especial a [Elyam](chevalier-elyam.tumblr.com) porque con los fanarts que hace sobre este AU me da ataques cardíacos además de muchas sonrisas. De verdad, muchas gracias por todo <3
> 
> Espero que quienes hayan tenido paciencia con el tiempo de actualización no se sienta desilusionados. No supe si cortar o no el capítulo porque me parecía muy largo. Al final decidí que no.

Había llegado a la casa de geishas Laufeyson cuando tenía seis años en condición de sirviente, casi esclavo, porque era asgardiano.

Desde que Asgard perdió la guerra contra Jotunheim, sin importar dónde estuviera su gente, dentro o fuera de los límites de la ciudad dorada, todos sabían que hasta que el reino vencido entregara el tributo a su vencedor, ningún asgardiano sería reconocido como ser libre. La parte menos mala (porque Thor definitivamente no la encontraba positiva) era que, fuera de Asgard, podía obtener su libertad si la compraba. Sin embargo, con cada año dentro de la casa, su deuda aumentaba y la paga semanal por sus tareas estaba meticulosamente calculada para que él nunca pudiera llegar al monto suficiente.

Loki estaba comenzando sus clases para maiko cuando Thor llegó, tenía nueve años y cuando se vieron, el primer pensamiento que se formó en la mente de Thor fue que Loki era el chico más hermoso que había visto jamás: cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo, piel casi blanca como la nieve y sus ojos verdes, iguales a dos piedras de jade. Laufey supo que él estaba destinado a ser una geisha y siempre lo reservó de las obligaciones tediosas que tenían los demás. No se equivocó: en cuanto Loki debutó como maiko a los quince, las ganancias comenzaron a llegar a sus manos de a montones.

Todos en la ciudad querían ir con Lo al teatro, a los festivales y exhibiciones del museo, las casas de té llamaban para reservar horarios en su agenda. Thor recogía su correspondencia, la cual llegó a tener doble turno: en la mañana y por la noche. Tarjetas, cartas, dinero, y sobre todo decenas de regalos finos y kimonos y todo eso cuando aún era un simple aprendiz.

Farbauti fue quien tomó a Loki como hermano menor, algo inusual ya que los hombres solían ser preparados por hombres y lo mismo pasaba entre las mujeres. En poco tiempo, ella le enseñó a ser una figura refinada y, gracias a su propio gusto innato por «la buena cultura», Loki se convirtió en una maiko que, además de los encantos que cualquier geisha debería tener, poseía una inteligencia que seducía a los hombres de las elites intelectuales más ricas.

 

—¡A-ah! —gimoteó cuando sumergió las manos en la cubeta llena de agua.

Laufey le había azotado las manos con la varilla, cosa no tan mala de no ser porque durante las tareas manuales le seguiría doliendo al menos por el resto de la semana.

Thor se propuso dejar de escuchar a Loki y Fandral a escondidas, primero, porque se distraía y no quería que volviera a pasar otro accidente como el de ayer; segundo, si Loki llegaba a sospechar que lo estaba espiando, la cosa iba a ponerse realmente fea.

—Ah, Thor, ahí estás —lo llamó Loki. El muchacho se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de tirar la cubeta—. Veo que Laufey te ha reprendido. A ver esas manos… Uhm, sí que se ven mal, pero imagino que habrás aprendido a ver por dónde andas limpiando.

Thor mantuvo la mirada sobre sus manos esperando a que Loki le autorizara a responder.

—Bueno, ya —insistió y soltó una risita—, puedes hablar, Thor.

—Lamento lo de ayer, Loki.

—No importa. No ha sido grave y tuviste tu correspondiente castigo. Lo importante es que estemos bien, después de todo, eres el sirviente más antiguo aquí y al que más confianza le tengo.

No mentía. Mientras Thor cumplía con sus tareas, desde la más desagradable como limpiar todos los retretes de la posada, hasta las más personales de Loki (el correo, acompañarlo en sus compras, estar en vela por si lo llamaban desde sus cenas para pedirle algo), siempre estaba al tanto de cada paso de su carrera como geisha. Cuando enfermaba o se metía en ciertos aprietos que convenía que Laufey no supiera nunca, Thor lo había ayudado y, algunas veces, recibió los golpes en su lugar.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si era un ayudante de confianza o un amigo, pero agradecía poder conocer a Loki de forma íntima y que pasaran tiempo a solas, aunque fuera para lavarle el cabello o ayudarlo a ordenar sus kimonos. Él no era tan severo como Laufey o los demás criados libres, a pesar de caer en actitudes despectivas y clasistas. Thor sabía que la situación de Loki era distinta a la de varias maiko de la ciudad, ambos tenían eso en común: venían desde abajo. Sólo que Loki fue afortunado al ser encontrado por Laufey y pasar de un estrato a otro sin problemas.

—Siento que estás por pedirme algo, Loki.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja y lo miró. No había nada que le gustara más que los segundos en que sus ojos se fijaban en él. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—Ah, qué cosas dices, tontuelo —se evadió con otra risita.

Como maiko estrella, dominaba el arte de la conversación y todas sus trampas, pero no era tan fácil detrás de escena. Thor le sostuvo la mirada, aguardando.

—Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Laufey —susurró.

Hubo una pausa corta y Loki finalmente cedió.

—Escucha —le dijo y respiró hondo antes de proseguir—. Necesito que vayas a la biblioteca y traigas el libro que anoté aquí. —Sacó una pequeña hoja de papel de su _obi_   y se la entregó. —Es muy importante para mí, así que no te puedes marchar de allí sin el libro, y si alguien más lo ha tomado, vas hasta allá en nombre de Lo y se lo pides. No me interesa qué tengas que hacer, lo traes. ¿De acuerdo?

Thor guardó la anotación y suspiró dudoso. La biblioteca era un lugar de elite y esperaba que invocar el nombre de Lo fuera suficiente para que le dieran el libro o la dirección de quién lo tenía en caso de que ya estuviese rentado. Loki se dio cuenta de su inquietud y sonrió con dulzura mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas.

—Sé que podrás hacerlo, Thor —murmuró y pudo sentir su aliento a menta sobre la nariz.

En esos momentos deseaba más que nunca ser libre, comprar un traje estilo Midgard-occidental y entrar a la casa de té Lokasenna o Hel, _tener el privilegio_ de citarse con Loki y disfrutar de su compañía, de sus risas e incluso sus silencios.

—Haré todo lo posible y lo imposible también, Loki —respondió con algo de dificultad.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo Loki y, antes de irse, rozó con sus labios la punta de la nariz de Thor.

Lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba y después de una última remojada de manos, se apresuró a terminar sus labores para ir a la biblioteca.

Acomodar los futones, servir el té para Laufey, dejar la casa impecable, hacer las compras para la cena, ordenar la agenda de Loki, encargar el pastelillo para agradecer a Fanfral su regalo a la pastelería. Las horas siempre se le escapaban como arena entre las manos, cuando Thor se tomó unos segundos para ver la hora, el cielo estaba gris y la biblioteca a punto de cerrar.

Podría haber usado sus ahorros para tomar un _rickshaw_ o un taxi, pero el dinero era intocable. Sin embargo, no podía regresar a la casa sin el libro…

Suspiró y comenzó a correr a través de las calles más angostas, casi siempre menos transitadas. El viento soplaba con fuerza y los transeúntes preparaban sus paraguas; una bolsa de plástico hacía espirales en el cielo y antes de que terminara en el rostro de Thor, este la atrapó y la guardó para usarla luego, así el libro no se mojaría de regreso. La torre del reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la noche, apresuró más el paso comenzando a jadear de apoco mientras el estómago reclamaba por la merienda que no tuvo tiempo de tomar.

Loki necesitaba aquel libro, se lo había encargado a él porque era el sirviente más antiguo, porque _confiaba_ en él como en _ningún otro_.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, abrupta, sin llovizna previa, Thor no tenía paraguas y sus mechones rubios se le pegaron al rostro. Al menos el calor que sentía por correr se estaba apagando con aquella agua fría de otoño.

Casi se dejó caer sobre el suelo cuando llegó; se acomodó las ropas antes de entrar y fue directamente donde el bibliotecario.

Tal como esperaba, el hombre lo miró de forma despectiva y ni siquiera le preguntó si precisaba algo, seguro creyó que estaba ahí esperando a que la lluvia se calmara. Pero Thor se acercó con la actitud más respetuosa posible.

—Buenas tardes, y-

—Si esperas a que llueva menos, lo haces en el pórtico. Y limpia tus pies en la alfombra, ¡por todos los cielos! —chilló el bibliotecario.

—Vengo en nombre de Lo y…

En seguida las facciones del hombre cambiaron y Thor sintió repulsión por el tono dulce y lascivo que forzó a continuación.

—¿Lo? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes—. Cierto que tú eres su pequeño felpudo personal, ¿no es cierto?

— _Asistente_ —aclaró perdiendo la paciencia y le entregó la nota—. Es de suma importancia que le lleve este libro hoy. ¿Está disponible? En caso de que no, necesito saber quién lo rentó.

—Está disponible, espera.

Todos adoraban a Lo. Absolutamente _todos_ , incluso quienes sólo lo conocían nada más que su nombre.

* * *

El _mizuage_ era una ceremonia en la que las maiko puramente de Midgard cambiaban el color del cuello del kimono y el peinado para convertirse en geishas; el de las prostitutas, en cambio, consistía en algo parecido a la subasta de la virginidad, y la nueva generación (la mayoría jotuns) combinaba ambas cosas. Si bien este ritual comenzaba a los diecisiete años, Loki consiguió retrasarlo hasta los veinte, de modo que para cuando Laufey diera por terminada la espera, Loki tenía muchos más conocidos de excelente posición económica que cuando era un jovencito de diecisiete.

—¿Todo ha salido bien?

—Sí, están todos listos, Laufey —respondió Thor y pasó en seguida a la cocina a dejar las cajas de dulces mientras uno de los criados les hacía lugar en la conservadora—. No deben hacerse esperar más de una semana como mucho o perderán frescura y sabor.

—¿Qué cosas están listas? —exclamó la voz de Loki desde el pasillo.

Thor se sorprendió un poco, Loki era el único que podía dormir hasta el mediodía si quería y generalmente se daba así, por eso resultaba extraño verlo despierto a media mañana. Vestía una bata de seda negra, abierta hasta el ombligo y llevaba el cabello negro desordenado con gracia, pero siempre hermoso como si fuera una criatura de la mitología: lejana e increíble. Thor desvió la mirada en seguida para evitar quedar pasmado en frente de Laufey.

—Los dulces que vas a entregar, Loki. Espero que hayas elegido a los candidatos y que den una buena pelea.

—¿Haré entrega de dulces? Pensé que Fandral tenía el derecho absoluto.

—No. El se propuso como tu _danna_ , pero yo aún no le he dado el sí. No nos convenía.

Por nada del mundo Loki podía decirles a sus clientes que estaba listo para entregar su virginidad, era vulgar e inaceptable, por eso debía regalar a sus escogidos un dulce especial que les daría a entender el mensaje. Laufey caminó a la cocina, tomó una de las pequeñas cajas y sacó un muffin nada parecido a los que se compraban en las pastelerías, estos eran encargados especialmente por las casas de geishas para el momento del _mizuage_.

—Se ven muy bien —comentó Laufey mientras lo examinaba.

Loki corrió hasta donde él y se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Pues sí, es la mejor pastelería de la ciudad. —Lo olfateó despacio. —Muchas gracias, papá —ronroneó y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de niño bueno que a Laufey lo llenaban de satisfacción. Después de todo, Loki sí era su niño, él lo había tomado y hecho maravillas con su carrera.

—Procura no me decepcionarme, Loki —murmuró apretando con suavidad una de sus mejillas, luego se retiró, dejándolos a él y a Thor solos.

—¿Ya terminaste tus deberes de la mañana, Thor? —le preguntó con los ojos clavados en el muffin. Este le respondió que sí—. Ven a ayudarme a mi habitación.

Subieron al segundo piso. Loki se sentó frente al tocador y le pasó al muchacho el cepillo ordenándole que lo pasase, con mucho cuidado, sobre su cabello. Thor obedeció y trató de ocultarse tras él para que no se vieran sus expresiones reflejadas en el espejo. El olor a menta que desprendía era tenue y se renovaba con una crema que Loki encargaba especialmente para él, fue una tarea casi imposible el contenerse de enterrar la nariz en esas hebras suaves y negras como la noche.

—¿Sabes por qué este dulce es tan especial, Thor?

—Sí, es el mensaje a tus escogidos de que estás listo para tu _mizuage_.

—¿Y sabes qué tiene de especial el dulce?, ¿por qué tiene la forma que tiene? —insistió Loki. Thor negó con la cabeza—. Ah, pues te contaré, Thor —carraspeó antes de proseguir—. Mira, la masa tiene que buscar un color que se ajuste a tu personalidad o a veces al color de piel de la maiko. Es algo muy particular, ¿entiendes? Después está el relleno —le mostró el muffin, de masa verde pastel, en el centro tenía un pocito como si hubiesen hundido tan sólo un dedo. Loki se lo entregó a Thor—. Eso es la garantía de placer. Todos tienen el relleno en el fondo y tienes que sacarlo. Adelante, prueba.

Cuando abrió la boca para dar el primer mordisco, Loki chistó entre risas.

—Así no, es fácil. —Se acercó hasta que su aliento rozó la oreja de Thor, haciendo que se estremezca—. Debes sacar el relleno por el pocito con el poder de tu boca. ¿Entiendes, querido Thor?

Entonces el sonrojo fue inevitable. Loki sonrió con lascivia, su mirada se clavó sobre Thor mientras este apoyaba los labios alrededor del pocito y deslizaba la punta de la lengua dentro, sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo sería hacer lo mismo entre los glúteos de Loki.

Llegó a saborear la frescura de la crema de menta y cuando se esfumó, comenzó a succionar suavemente, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sus mejillas ardían frente a Loki que soltó una risita. Luego tuvo permiso para dar una mordida y le sorprendió lo esponjoso de la masa mezclado con unos escasos pedazos crocantes de chocolate amargo. Definitivamente Loki estaba representado en ese dulce, desde los colores hasta la mezcla de sabores; sumando a eso la forma particular de comerlo…

A través de símbolos que uno podría considerar no-sexuales, como la comida, Loki podía crear una atmósfera erótica que le erizaría los vellos de la nuca a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de poder comer su dulce especial de _mizuage_.

Y nuevamente, acudía a Thor el recuerdo de lo lejos que estaba de él.

 

Esa misma noche, por primera vez, Thor estuvo autorizado a acompañar a Loki y a Laufey durante una noche de trabajo. Lo vistieron con un kimono sencillo de color gris muy oscuro, casi negro, y su _obi_ tenía un patrón de rayas horizontales negras de distintos grosores; Laufey ordenó que lo asearan los criados y amarraron prolijamente su cabello. Los pocos minutos que tuvo para verse en el espejo alimentaron la autosatisfacción de la buena apariencia que podía llegar a conseguir si tuviera los elementos disponibles. A parte de lo económico, ¿qué tenían Fandral o los demás que no tuviera él?: nada que envidiar.

El kimono de Laufey también era sencillo, aunque las figuras de las mangas y la parte baja eran de hilo de oro y el nudo de su _obi_ más ostentoso. El que tenía que destacar (no sólo entre ellos, sino frente a todas las demás geishas con las que competía) era Loki: su kimono era color azul de Prusia, las mangas y la parte baja tenían diseños geométricos y flores en colores vivos como naranja, rojo, verde y algunos pasteles; su _obi_ , verde oscuro con patrón de hojas y tallos dorados; el _obiaje_ , rojo cadmio con flores de loto en rojo más claro. Y como siempre, el cabello hacia atrás, oliendo a menta, y un adorno de flores amarillo pastel colgando del lado derecho de la cabeza. Siempre había dos o tres hombres que esperaban en la puerta por la tarde para saber con qué nuevo kimono se aparecería Lo. Generalmente, cada casa de geishas tenía un vestidor, pero la casa Laufeyson era tan reservada, que ese puesto lo había tomado Laufey.

Los tres salieron en silencio, Thor escuchaba lo que los otros dos cuchicheaban. Harían las primeras entregas de dulce a los clientes más frecuentes, Loki llevaba una cajita dentro de la manga del kimono y Thor, en un fino bolso de cuero, cargaba las demás. Su trabajo se limitaba a ser un burrito de carga y ayudar a Laufey a tomar nota sobre cualquier cosa que los clientes mencionaran.

Caminaron por la avenida principal hasta la casa de té Hel, donde su dueña, Hela, los recibió encantada. Su casa era la que había apadrinado a Loki cuando debutó como maiko y esa decisión fue lo más beneficioso que le pasó hasta el momento. El señor Mephisto, poderoso dueño de grandes extensiones de tierra en el sur, frecuentaba Hel y tenía mucha preferencia por Loki. A Thor le desagradaba tanto que incluso prefería que Loki pasara más tiempo con Fandral que con él.

Leah los guió hasta la habitación donde se celebraba una reunión y en seguida, después de cruzar la puerta, Mephisto se apareció delante de Loki, dispuesto a saludarlo con un beso sobre el dorso de la mano. Thor frunció el ceño y Laufey se mantuvo neutral.

—Ah, sabes que yo no saludo ni acepto ese tipo de saludos, Mephisto —interrumpió Loki con una risita al tiempo que retiraba, con movimiento fluido, la mano—. Con una reverencia estamos bien —y ambos inclinaron la cabeza.

—Lo, Lo, Lo, hoy no llamas la atención, sino que nos arrancas los ojos a todos —comentó el hombre. Se sentaron de rodillas sobre unos almohadones y Loki le sirvió un vaso de sake.

—Muchas gracias, Mephisto, cuento con que guardaré esos ojos en una cajita por algunos años más. Que no me entere que se prendieron de otra geisha porque…

—Claro que no, querido. —Thor los observaba desde una esquina, se mordía la lengua con fuerza. El brillo hambriento en los ojos del tipo lo sacaba de las casillas y a veces sus chistes adultos eran tan filosos que parecían querer desgarrar la tela del kimono de Loki—. Cuéntame alguna leyenda de Jotunheim, adoro tu voz y adoro que me hables de ese mundo lejano y tan poderoso, tan tuyo —pidió tratando de acercarse a su oreja.

Charlaron quince minutos hasta que Laufey intervino, disculpándose pero tenían la noche muy apretada, luego los dejó un momento más a solas. Loki metió la mano dentro de la manga del kimono, retiró la caja negra con hilo verde brillante y la dejó sobre el muslo de Mephisto, este sonrió complacido y la abrió con cuidado delante de Loki.

—Entonces, ¿ya estás listo? —susurró.

Loki asintió con la cabeza mientras Mephisto, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Loki, acercaba el dulce a su boca y deslizaba lentamente la lengua por el pocito para sacarla con apenas un poco de crema de menta sobre la punta.

Thor dio un bufido, se despidieron y fueron a la siguiente casa de té, Lokasenna, para encontrarse con Fandral. Laufey llamó un _rickshaw_ porque la noche parecía terminarse el doble de rápido y Loki aún tenía que entregar dulces al dueño del hipódromo, Svadilfari, y al empresario Tony Stark entre otros.

El procedimiento fue igual que en la reunión con Mephisto: Loki saludaba, charlaba con los invitados y permanecía cerca de su objetivo, después Laufey interrumpía, disculpándose porque andaban con prisa y, antes de levantarse e irse, Loki dejaba su mensaje. Para suerte de Thor, no se quedaron a esperar a ver si alguno de ellos lo comía en el momento o no.

Intentó tener un par de segundos de contacto visual durante los cortos viajes en _rickshaw_ , pero no podía arriesgarse a que Laufey se diera cuenta y Loki tampoco. Creyó que sería entretenido y en realidad resultó desagradable ver todo el coqueteo de miraditas y tonos de voz entre cordiales y lascivos, la caja con el pastelillo de «fóllame» y preguntarse con el estómago revuelto quién iba a acostarse con Loki, quién podría abrazar su cuerpo esbelto con olor a menta y acariciar sus labios toda la noche. ¿Quién sería?

—Detente, papá —ordenó Loki repentinamente.

—Estamos camino a la casa, ¿qué sucede? No tenemos tiempo que perder, Loki.

—Al demonio con eso —insistió el muchacho y le ordenó al hombre del carro que se detuviera de inmediato—. Quiero caminar un minuto en paz, siento que tengo las piernas entumecidas de tanto sentarme de rodillas. Serán unos minutos, ¿sí? Por favor, papito…

Laufey le miró en silencio, luego autorizó al hombre a que descansara un momento mientras esperaban a Loki y mandó a Thor por algo de comida. Este corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, era la oportunidad perfecta para cruzar palabras a solas con Loki: Laufey estaría comiendo en el _rickshaw_ y con la excusa de buscar a Loki para ofrecerle algo de comer, lo alcanzaría y podrían al menos saludarse.

Entregó a Laufey un palillo con pollo a la parrilla atravesado y antes de escuchar si le daba permiso o no, fue por la calle donde vio irse a Loki, llevando para él bolitas fritas de calabaza. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y después de haber entregado todos los dulces, el peso que llevaba era casi inexistente, si daba un brinco estaba seguro de que su cuerpo flotaría hasta donde estaba Loki.

Y de repente, chocó con él. No lo había visto llegar, como si hubiese aparecido de la nada. Thor cayó al suelo y Loki se tambaleó un poco, pero siguió de pie; tenía la mirada perdida y los labios fruncidos.

—Loki, te traje…

—Volvamos —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. Ahora.

Lo tomó del brazo en seguida y lo arrastró hasta el _rickshaw_. Laufey ya había terminado de comer y se sorprendió un poco cuando los vio llegar tan rápido, sobre todo con la expresión alterada de «su pequeñito Lo». Thor vio venir una lluvia de preguntas, bajo amenaza de castigo si no las respondía, por supuesto, mas Loki se le adelantó y advirtió:

—No jodas con las preguntas, Laufey. Sólo quiero que regresemos a casa.

Cuando le llamaba por el nombre, todos, inclusive el mismo Laufey, sabían que lo mejor era no preguntar nada.

Thor no pudo descubrir qué fue lo que había sucedido hasta tres días antes de saber quién fue el que pagó el mayor precio por la virginidad de Loki.

Laufey había salido al otro extremo de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, los sirvientes terminaron sus tareas y descansaban mientras Thor les servía el té en el jardín (al ser el último eslabón, siempre tenía algo que hacer). Loki estaba supuestamente durmiendo en el cuarto de arriba, como de costumbre, pero para sorpresa de todos, se apareció en la puerta que daba al jardín, usando su bata negra de dormir.

—Thor, ven aquí, te necesito —llamó con un tono severo. Los demás sirvientes hicieron silencio y los dos muchachos subieron hasta el piso de arriba.

Thor estaba desconcertado, no tenía idea de si se trataba de una reprimenda o un plan que de nuevo debía hacerse a escondidas de Laufey. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, porque fuera la razón que fuera, de nuevo tenía la gloriosa oportunidad de estar en privado con Loki.

—Escúchame Thor —susurró Loki sujetándolo de los hombros—. Svadilfari es quién pagó más y en tres días nos tendremos que encontrar para concretar el _mizuage_ , estas cosas son íntimas y la vez no, o sea que él en cierta forma me estará juzgando, ¿entiendes?

Thor asintió con la cabeza sin entender realmente pues lo único que se estuvo haciendo esos días fue sembrar un clima de expectativa respecto a quién tendría la suerte de quedarse con la virginidad de Loki, y por supuesto, él no pudo evitar pavonearse y hablarle a los demás sobre lo muy deseado que era por los hombres más importantes de la ciudad. ¿Entonces cuál era el problema de que Svadilfari confirmara lo maravilloso que era?

Loki lo sacudió con fuerza y Thor volvió a mirarlo a los ojos: se notaba irritado y nervioso. No sabía si preguntarle de forma directa qué le sucedía o esperar a que hablara solo. Finalmente, Loki lo soltó y, masajeándose las sientes, se sentó al borde del futón.

—El otro día —murmuró— cuando descansamos después de la entrega de dulces, escuché a un grupo de geishas… unas imbéciles, hablando de mí, de mi _mizuage_ y del hecho de que lo estaba haciendo unos años tarde. Se estaban riendo porque al ser virgen, estaría muy cerrado y me iba a doler, lloraría y quien me tomara lo iba a decir.

—¿Eso no demostraría que eres puro?

—¡¿Qué no entiendes, tonto?! —chilló Loki y dio un par de zancadas hasta el armario, revolviendo en busca de algo—. ¡Voy a ser el ridículo! Una cosa es lloriquear cuando tienes diecisiete y otra cuando tienes la edad de un adulto como yo. Cualquier quejido me va a hundir en la vergüenza, Thor, va a arruinar mi reputación y no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿hablar con quién te tome?

Loki sacó un libro, una pequeña canasta y dos cuencos de barro.

—Ni hablar. Tú me vas a ayudar, escucha —Loki le indicó con la mano que se sentara frente a él, Thor obedeció y el otro comenzó a buscar en el libro que Thor trajo de la biblioteca—. Había escuchado antes algunas cosas sobre las geishas originales, las de Midgard, por eso te envié por este libro. Es muy viejo, pero tiene un dato bastante interesante, escúchame: «La  _okâsan_  o una de las geishas más experimentada preparaba una habitación. Colocaba tres huevos encima de la colcha, a la altura de las almohadas, y luego se retiraba a una habitación contigua. De vez en cuando tosía o carraspeaba para tranquilizar a la chica y recordarle que estaba cerca.

»Entonces, el hombre le decía a la maiko que se tumbara; luego rompía los huevos, se tragaba las yemas y le untaba los muslos con las claras. A continuación le decía: “Esto es  _mizuage_ , querida”, y apagaba la luz. A la noche siguiente, la habitación estaba preparada del mismo modo y él volvía a romper los huevos, consumía las yemas y aplicaba las claras entre las piernas de la chica. “Esto es  _mizuage_. Que duermas bien, querida”. Repetía lo mismo la noche siguiente, y a la siguiente. No obstante, el hombre cada vez hundía un poco más los dedos con las resbaladizas claras de huevo. Al final de la semana, la maiko se había acostumbrado a ese pequeño ritual y estaba muy relajada. Llegado a ese punto, el hombre, muy fortalecido tras haber ingerido todas aquellas yemas de huevo, cumplía el  _mizuag_ _e_ ».

Las mejillas de Thor estaban ruborizadas. Nunca había escuchado de aquel rito desde un ángulo tan íntimo y a la vez con un tono objetivo, como si el autor estuviera hablando de animales. Por supuesto que en sus imágenes mentales la maiko era Loki y el hombre cualquiera de los tipos que recibieron dulce.

Pero cuando levantó vista y se encontró con esas pequeñas piedras de jade, casi brillando, clavadas sobre Thor y acompañadas por una sonrisa maliciosa, cómplice, comprendió que Loki haría un par de modificaciones a la ceremonia.

—Thor —Loki apoyó la mano sobre la mejilla de Thor y la acarició suavemente—. Ve a ver si el pasillo está vacío, di a los sirvientes que me duele la cabeza y no quiero que por ningún motivo suban a molestar. Luego —se acercó a susurrar sobre su oreja, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Thor creció— regresa aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

 

La única luz que entraba en el gran cuarto de Loki era tenue, filtrada por las cortinas corridas. A Thor le temblaban las piernas, su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía que estaba haciendo una actividad de alto riesgo (Laufey lo dejarían con las manos en carne viva si llegaba siquiera a sospechar). Loki lo esperaba a los pies del futón, vestía una bata verde oscuro, toda de tela transparente con bordados orientales dorados y negros en la parte baja. A pesar de la poca luz, Thor podía distinguir sus tetillas rosadas a través de la tela, la entrepierna la tenía cubierta con un pañuelo negro y corto atado a su cintura, bordado con motivos de lobos y serpientes.

—¿Estás listo, Thor?, ¿recuerdas cómo es todo? —preguntó Loki en voz baja. Se oía seguro y en parte ansioso, después de todo, también era su primera experiencia sexual. Thor asintió con la cabeza, sin moverse de donde estaba—. Bien, entonces aquí vamos…

Loki se puso de rodillas sobre el futón y luego apoyó los ante brazos, acomodándose antes la bata para que no se enredara bajo sus rodillas. Thor se acercó y se sentó de rodillas atrás de él, respiró hondo y tomó uno de los huevos de la pequeña canasta, lo partió con cuidado sobre el borde de uno de los cuencos y separó la clara de la yema. Sus manos estaban torpes, la frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor, la excitación y el miedo se arremolinaban en su estómago, pero por nada del mundo iba a echarse atrás.

—E-estoy listo, Loki —titubeó Thor tomando el cuenco donde dejó la clara.

—Perfecto. —Para sorpresa de él, Loki también respiró hondo y lentamente arqueó la espalda, dejando el trasero levantado. —Recuerda hacerlo despacio.

Thor se mordió el labio inferior, las mejillas le ardían y su sexo se estaba poniendo duro, pero al menos Loki no podía notarlo desde su posición. Corrió la cola de la bata y observó con detenimiento aquellos glúteos blancos y firmes, con la deliciosa forma de una manzana y, como si todo tuviese el propósito de seducirlo, con aroma a manzana verde (Loki amaba los productos que remitían a la comida). Thor inhaló y apoyó los dedos pulgar e índice sobre su trasero, separando un poco las nalgas; los dedos de su otra mano, embebidos en clara, los metió lentamente en la cavidad de Loki, que se estremeció en seguida, dando una sacudida de cadera.

—Despacio —ordenó con un hilo de voz.

—Lo estoy haciendo despacio, pero recuerda que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Decidió no alterarlo más de lo que estaba, así que introdujo primero el dedo mayor y lo movió en círculos pequeños. Loki se mordió el labio y temblaba un poco adolorido y avergonzado, los movimientos de Thor se hicieron más sueltos y lo sintió listo para el segundo dedo.

Era una tarea incómoda, un día tenía a Loki con veinte kilos de ropa y al otro, sin previo aviso, tenía su culo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Cuando sus quejidos pasaron a ser gemidos de placer, Loki comenzó a mover la cadera en vaivén, primero despacio y luego más rápido. Atrás, Thor intentaba mantener el control de su sus acciones como «ayudante», sentía que su entrepierna estaba a punto de explotar y proyectaba una penetración de verdad a través de sus dedos, los cuales también pasaron de formar círculos a moverse en vaivén.

Loki separó las piernas y podían verse sus testículos. Thor supuso que también estaba duro, que pronto estaría por derramar lo que el dulce con crema insinuaba.

Cuando la cavidad del muchacho estaba dilatada, ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse.

—A-ah… —El gemir de Loki aumentaba la fogosidad de la situación, aunque se reprimía un poco con la almohada para no llamar la atención de los sirvientes en la planta baja. Thor profundizó hasta donde pudo y seguramente llegó al mejor lugar porque el cuerpo de Loki se retorció y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. —S-sigue, sigue ahí.

Thor acarició el trasero de Loki con su mano libre y aceró la boca hasta donde terminaba su columna, pasando la lengua y, en el medio, succionando su piel hasta dejar una tenue marca rojiza. La respiración jadeante de ambos se entrelazaba en la oscuridad del cuarto, aunque quizá significara una falta de respeto, Thor comenzó a masturbarse por bajo la ropa mientras mantenía la vista en el cuerpo de Loki, sacudiéndose esclavo de un placer nuevo y cubierto a medias con aquella bata semitransparente color negro. Se mordió la lengua para no morderle las nalgas que subían y bajaban en movimientos cortos y rápidos.

En un momento, Loki gimoteó que era suficiente por el momento, mas ambos sabían que había que llegar al final. A Thor le dolía el hombro de tantos movimientos circulares y de vaivén, aún así hizo un último esfuerzo y los aceleró tanto como pudo. Cuando Loki se corrió dando un gemido ronco y fuerte, sus músculos se tensaron, haciendo una exquisita presión a los dedos del muchacho, y en ese momento, la magia se quebró: todavía agitado, el muchacho se giró y le dio un golpe a la mano. Thor le miró confundido y nervioso, esperando a que no se fijara en su erección (que necesitaba con urgencia llegar al maldito clímax estando a tan poco), Loki lo fulminó con la mirada.

—N-no te emociones —sentenció acomodándose la bata—. Arréglate y mójate la cara en la tina de abajo, ¿bien? Mañana, si quedamos a solas de nuevo, lo volvemos a hacer. Estaré listo para la noche del _mizuage_ y no se hablará mal de mí ni de esta casa.

—Nadie haría algo así, Loki —opinó Thor mientras se peinaba, aún de rodillas—. Eres la geisha más honrada y deseada de toda la ciudad.

—No vamos a correr riesgos. —Suspiró y buscó su boquilla y un cigarrillo. —Eres de mucha ayuda, Thor. Yo no podría haber hecho esto con nadie que no fuera tú —Dio una bocanada profunda y fijó la vista en la ventana—. Eres más de lo que el resto intenta hacerte creer que eres, no lo olvides.

Sonrió de lado y se puso de pie en seguida. A pesar de que Loki no estaba prestando atención a sus acciones, Thor se despidió con la reverencia acostumbrada, corrió escaleras abajo e, ignorando los chillidos de la cocinera que pedía una cocina limpia, corrió fuera de la casa hacia uno de los baños públicos (de uso para gente como él, de clases inferior) para poder masturbarse y liberar todo lo que tenía contenido.

El ritual secreto para dilatar a Loki se repitió dos noches más bajo todas las precauciones que a ambos les fue posible tomar y para el día en el que Svadilfari se apareció en la casa de té Equs, Loki no se sintió nervioso en absoluto y su reputación, gracias a los elogios del dueño del hipódromo, se mantuvo en las nubes.

Eso fue lo último que Thor pudo saber antes de ser arrestado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rickshaw_ : carrito tirado por una persona a pie o en bicicleta.  
> La cita del libro que lee Loki la saqué de acá: [x](http://letrasdesvestidas.blogspot.com.ar/2009/01/mizuage.html)
> 
> Cualquier duda que tengan sobre lo ritos y demás, son libre de preguntar.
> 
> Gracias por el tiempo de lectura~


End file.
